LET IT OUT
by Ori91ri
Summary: Sebut saja aku ini Dewa Laut, dan kaulah Ojoshi-sama berhiaskan mutiara terselimut kabut. Tsumugu x Manaka
1. Chapter 1

_**Engkaulah Putri Duyung Tawananku**_

_**(Rendra**)_

* * *

Baru pagi ini pertama kalinya Tsumugu bangun kesiangan. Dia tak pernah semolor ini sebelumnya. Tak peduli apa yang akan diomelkan ibu padanya nanti, yang jelas itulah bentuk protes seorang putra Kihara!

Nyawa Tsumugu belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dengan malas dia langkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga. Sesekali menguap nikmat sambil mengucek mata. Rencananya sih bangun lebih siang lagi, tapi tak dia sangkal bahwa suara berisik peralatan dapur lah yang mengganggu acara tidur singkatnya.

Semalaman dia melakukan demo anarkis dalam kamar. Menyetel musik Vkei keras-keras sambil ikut menyanyi dengan jejeritan sangar. Sang ibu yang mengerti tingkah langka anak tampannya itu pun langsung kalang kabut meminta maaf pada para tetangga. Maklum saja, Tsumugu tak terima ibunya menikah lagi yang otomatis akan memberi ayah beserta saudara-saudara tiri untuknya.

"SAY NO UNTUK AYAH DAN SAUDARA TIRI! CUKUP AKU DAN IBU SAJA!"

Begitulah tulisan kalimat yang dia coretkan di notes, bahkan dinding dan pintu kamar dengan marker permanen berwarna merah tua.

Sudah terbayang di benak Tsumugu mengenai wajah dan perangai para tirinya. Pasti kejam, seenaknya sendiri, menyebalkan, dan hal-hal buruk lain. Dia telah menyiapkan beberapa rencana jahil untuk menyingkirkan mereka. Saat sendirian di rumah pun dia berencana akan menyiapkan perangkap sekaligus beberapa senjata. Ah Tsumugu, mahasiswa semester satu yang keceh bin jenius itu kini berubah drastis kembali ke masa ababilnya.

* * *

Langkah kaki Tsumugu tertuju pada ruang keluarga. Membanting bokong ke sofa lalu menyalakan tivi dan memencet-mencet remot dengan kasarnya. Andai gadis-gadis yang ngefans berat padanya tahu kelakuan aneh itu sudah pasti mereka akan cengoh di tempat bahkan muntah lele seketika (?)

"Tsumugu... Ini susu hangatmu." Ibu menyodorkan susu cokelat hangat berhiaskan jeruk nipis dan cokelat batang di bibir gelasnya.

"Tidak butuh!" sahut Tsumugu ketus.

"Hee? Kenapa? Kau masih marah sama ibu? Masih tak terima ibu memberi ayah baru untukmu?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya. Dan YA!"

"Ahaha, kau manis kalau ngambek begitu." Ibu menarik gemas pipi anak semata dalangnya itu.

"Siang nanti mereka datang kan? Lebih baik aku buru-buru kabur dan tidak usah pulang." Tsumugu melirik ibunya tajam.

"Hm, Tsumugu... Kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan ibu? Kenapa kau begitu tak sudinya menerima mereka?"

"Jelas lah, orangtua atau saudara tiri itu sudah pasti beraura seram dan kelakuan mereka menyebalkan. Mungkin ayah tiri nanti akan mengeksploitasi ibu sampai ibu tidak perhatian lagi padaku. Begitupun saudara tiri, pasti mereka berbuat semaunya sendiri. Haaaa! Ini sih namanya INVASI!" Tsumugu mendadak berdiri sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuk kiri depan layar tivi.

"Ahaha, imajinasimu lumayan. Tapi... Kau tahu sendiri kan, ibu melakukan ini karena ayahmu tega mengkhianati kita. Kita harus membuktikan padanya, bahwa tanpa dirinya kita tetap bisa hidup bahagia..."

"Aku tidak mau menerima alasan apapun juga. Cukuplah kita hidup berdua saja. Pokoknya aku akan‒"

Tsumugu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika sepasang mata beriris gelapnya melihat sekelebat makhluk mungil berambut panjang keluar dari pintu dapur yang posisi tempatnya jelas kelihatan dari ruang keluarga.

"Ibu... Tadi itu siapa? Mungkinkah dia... hantu?" tanya Tsumugu ragu.

"Siapa? Ibu tidak melihatnya."

"Benar bu, aku melihat sesosok atau sebuah atau seekor atau sesuatu..."

"Hussh! Ngawur. Coba cek saja di tempat kau melihatnya tadi."

"Hah? Aku?" Tsumugu menunjuk dagu.

"Iya lah, Tsumugu. Jangan bilang kalau kau takut hantu," ledek ibu.

"Hm, siapa bilang? Aku tidak takut pada hantu atau makhluk apapun itu."

Kaki Tsumugu mulai melangkah pelan menuju pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka. Dia sentuh gagang pintu lalu melangkah keluar dengan ragu. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak, sekelebat makhluk yang sempat dia lihat tadi kini jelas tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Oi! Siapa kau?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kolam ikanku?!"

Tsumugu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju seseorang itu. Dia tangkap tangannya lalu menariknya berdiri segera.

"A‒ ano..." ucap seseorang itu terbata.

Kali ini ekspresi Tsumugu mendadak berbeda. Matanya terbelalak, pipinya hangat merona.

"K‒ kau...?"

"Ano, ibu yang menyuruhku mencari ikan di sini untuk dimasak sebagai lauk bekal Onii-tan..."

"Kau... Ibu...? Onii-tan...? Kau...?" Tsumugu masih tak bisa memahami situasi itu.

"Ah, kenalkan namaku Mukaido Manaka. Aku... Adik barumu..." gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum sayu. Membuat pipi Tsumugu makin memerah malu.

"Ja‒ jadi... Mukaido... Kau adik tiriku?" tanya Tsumugu.

"Emm!" Manaka mengangguk mantap tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi ragu.

* * *

Siang ini Tsumugu akan menghadiri seminar di sebuah hotel ternama di kota.

Dia sibuk mengenakan pakaian formal untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai salah seorang pembicara. Cucu tunggal keluarga Kihara itu memang terhitung jenius, hingga bisa menjadi orang hebat di usianya yang masih muda.

Ekspresi wajah datarnya memantul dari cermin di dinding atas meja baca. Sekali saja dia ingin coba memasang senyum ceria, tapi tak bisa, ceria bukanlah pembawaan Tsumugu yang sebenarnya.

"Onii-tan... Aku bawakan roti selai kacang untukmu. Boleh aku masuk?"

"J‒ jangan!" Tsumugu berjingkat melompat ke arah pintu dan menekannya keras saat Manaka hampir membukanya.

"K‒ kenapa? Ibu bilang, roti selai kacang bisa membuatmu tenang."

"Iyaa, tapi..." Tsumugu bingung mencari alasan. "Aku sedang tak berpakaian!" teriaknya kemudian.

"M‒ maaf! Maaf kalau aku lancang. Rotinya ku taruh depan pintu saja ya?"

Terdengar gemelotek bunyi nampan yang diletakkan di lantai. Kemudian hening. Tsumugu diam sebentar di balik pintu.

"Mukaido...? Kau masih di sana?" tanyanya segera.

"Ya?" suara sahutan Manaka terdengar sayup. Tampaknya gadis manis itu sudah melangkah agak jauh dari kamar Tsumugu.

"Kesini lah sebentar."

Derap langkah kaki Manaka terdengar kembali menuju kamar Tsumugu. "Ada apa...?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ibu akan ke bandara menjemput ayahmu, mungkin pulang besok pagi. Jadi... Bersiaplah, ikut denganku."

* * *

Hiruk pikuk anggota seminar membuat Tsumugu berdebar-debar. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia menjadi pembicara. Hanya saja mendadak pikirannya sedikit kacau entah karena apa.

Tsumugu duduk gelisah di kursi deretan paling depan, kepalanya menunduk sambil tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap paha. Seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanan sampai heran dibuatnya.

"Tsumugu... Sedang apa kau?"

"Ah, Chisaki. Kau sudah datang rupanya?" ekspresi wajah Tsumugu benar-benar tak biasa.

"Haha, aku sudah duduk di sini lumayan lama. Kau kenapa Tsumugu, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku? Dan lagi... wajahmu pucat begitu."

"Chisaki... Kau tahu tidak siapa anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di ujung kiri deretan ini?"

"Emm, dia anak pak rektor. Namanya Hikari, segera lulus SMP tahun ini. Jadi mungkin dia diajak datang kesini karena ayahnya punya tujuan tertentu..."

"Cukup. Terimakasih atas informasimu."

"Hee? Kau kenapa sih, Tsumugu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya lupa di mana ku taruh ponselku."

Tsumugu bangkit dan segera beranjak pergi tanpa permisi.

"Tsu‒ mugu... Ada yang bisa ku bantu?!" teriak Chisaki.

"Tidak. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Aku tidak akan lamaa!" Tsumugu melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Tsumugu mulai ingat bahwa ponselnya tadi sempat dipakai Manaka untuk mengobrol dengan ibu yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Dia putuskan untuk menemukan Manaka segera. Karena terdapat catatan-catatan penting dalam note ponselnya. Sekaligus ingin memastikan adiknya itu baik-baik saja di luar sana.

Dan tujuan utama Tsumugu keluar buru-buru adalah mengajak Manaka masuk ke ruang seminar untuk duduk aman bersama dia. Pasti diijinkan jika dia membuat alasan yang sama seperti putra rektornya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian...

Tsumugu tak juga menemukan adik manisnya itu. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Manaka yang sudah pasti belum tahu benar tentang tempat itu, karena dia berasal dari luar pulau.

"Mukaido... di mana kamu...?" desis Tsumugu.

Pikirannya makin kacau saat dia melihat kerumunan orang di tepi jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari ke tempat itu. Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya ngilu, tulang-tulangnya terasa lemas melunak saat dilihatnya ada sesosok berambut panjang yang tergeletak.

"Mukaido!" pekiknya keras sambil menerobos kerumunan orang.

* * *

Ketukan-ketukan di pintu kamar Tsumugu tak digubrisnya. Saat ini dia sedang fokus meredam emosi tak jelas dalam dada. Sebenarnya kejadian siang tadi bukanlah kesalahan Manaka. Bahkan berkali-kali dia mengucap syukur dalam hati karena yang tergeletak di tepi jalan bukan adiknya, melainkan seorang pelajar SMA.

Yang membuatnya sedikit emosi adalah setelah beberapa lama mencari Manaka sampai lelah payah ternyata adiknya itu sedang duduk manis di gazebo belakang hotel sambil menyeruput jus alpukat bersama Hikari ‒putra rektornya‒

Mereka berdua memang bertemu saat Tsumugu sibuk mencarinya di depan sampai jalan raya.

"Onii-tan..." panggil Manaka setelah ketukan ke-puluhkalinya tak mendapat sahutan.

Namun Tsumugu tak juga menyahutnya. Hening dalam kamar, begitupun yang di luar kamar. Tsumugu memang sengaja membiarkan keheningan itu sampai beberapa lama. Dia tak bisa meluapkan emosi anehnya itu pada Manaka. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam tanpa kata.

1 jam berlalu.

Tak ayal Tsumugu merasa kelaparan setelah tak napsu makan sejak siang. Dia putuskan untuk keluar kamar. Saat baru membuka pintu, tampak kaki kanan seseorang melentang selonjoran menghalangi jalan.

"Mukaido...? Dari tadi kau masih di sini?" Tsumugu terbelalak heran.

"Onii-tan... Ini ku bawakan roti selai kacang. Tadi di telepon ibu bilang‒"

"Jadi dari tadi kau duduk menungguiku di lantai begini?"

"Iya... Aku ingin kita bermain, lalu makan rotinya sama-sama..." jawab Manaka.

"Baka! Kau bisa masuk angin nanti! Cepat berdiri dan pergi ke kamarmu sekarang juga!" kali ini Tsumugu tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"I‒ iya..."

"Dan jangan pernah memanggilku 'Onii-tan' lagi, Mukaido Manaka..."

**Tu Bi Kontinyu**


	2. Chapter 2

Semenjak perkara di hotel beberapa hari lalu, Tsumugu kembali tak banyak bicara. Pembawaannya yang kembali stay cool membuat ibu sedikit lega. Ya, daripada ngambek dan uring-uringan tak jelas seperti saat sebelum menerima ayah serta saudari tirinya. Memang ibu berpikir lebih baik Tsumugu kembali dingin saja. Meski ibu pun merasa agak aneh padanya karena bisa dibilang tingkat stay cool-nya kali ini melebihi rata-rata.

"Ibu perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak serenyah biasanya. Ya meski ibu tahu kau memang dingin begitu, tapi biasanya kau ramah lho. Kenapa sekarang..." Ibu tak melanjutkan ucapan.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau suka pada adikmu sendiri...? Jangan-jangan..." Ibu memasang ekspresi terkejut yang lebih tepat dikata seram.

"Jangan asal menyimpulkan," jawab Tsumugu pelan.

Memang benar Tsumugu telah kembali ke sifat dan sikapnya yang dulu, yaitu tetap memasang ekspresi wajah datar tak peduli apapun yang orang katakan.

Ibu memperhatikan anak tampannya itu dalam-dalam. Seperti sedang membaca pikiran, kemudian berkata, "Untung kalian bukan saudara kandung jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau mengakrabkan diri dengannya."

"Ib‒ bwruuh ssr‒s!" Susu hangat di mulut Tsumugu sampai muncrat karena saking kagetnya mendengar pernyataan konyol sang ibunda.

"Ahaha, kena deh~" Ibu malah melenggang pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tsumugu hanya bisa diam menghela nafas panjang, kejahilan ibu sukses besar. Dia sambar lap piring dekat siku lengan, lalu diusapkan pada mulut dan dagu dengan pelan. Tampak tatapan matanya kosong menerawang.

"Ch! Ku pikir adik tiri bisa berguna bagiku. Tapi yang ada, aku malah muak pada sikap polos kekanakannya itu..." gumam Tsumugu.

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur daerah kampus sepagi ini. Membuat Tsumugu menguap kantuk berkali-kali. Selain itu, semalam dia memang begadang lagi. Mengerjakan tugas yang diberi Chisaki tempo hari. Tak dia pungkiri, tugas itu sedikit bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang adik tiri.

"Manaka... Emm, bukan. Mukaido... Ooahm~" Mendadak Tsumugu teringat padanya.

Dia sadar telah mengabaikan gadis itu beberapa hari ini. Separuh hatinya masih memendam emosi, tapi di sisi lain merasa hampa juga tak mendengar suara manisnya yang biasa membuat hati geli. Ya, sejak dia membentak Manaka dan melarangnya memanggil 'onii-tan', gadis itu tak bicara padanya lagi. Juga tak mondar-mandir di hadapannya untuk mengajak bermain atau sekedar memberikan roti.

"Manaka... Manaka... Manaka... Manaka... Sedang apa kau sekarang, Manaka...?" gumamnya.

"Ano..."

"Manaka...?" Tsumugu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya?"

"Hee?!" Spontan Tsumugu mendongakkan kepala. "Ma‒ naka?"

"Ano... Ibu bilang tadi Tsumugu-san tidak sempat sarapan. Jadi aku buru-buru datang..."

"Tsu‒ mugu... san?" tanya Tsumugu pelan sembari menerima sodoran kotak bekal.

Manaka tak menyahutnya lagi. Wajahnya tertunduk, lalu segera beranjak pergi. Tapi gerak tangan Tsumugu lebih cepat menangkap lengannya. Ekspresi wajah Tsumugu tak lagi datar seperti semula. Matanya sedikit terbelalak, mulutnya pun sedikit menganga.

"Manaka... Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa saat kau... memanggilku Tsumugu-san..."

"A‒ apakah salah? Maaf... Aku... tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa..." sahut Manaka.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk dalam kelasnya. Tsumugu buru-buru sadar bahwa semua teman sedang menujukan pandangan ke arah mereka.

"Ah... Nanti saja, tunggu aku di rumah ya." Tsumugu melepas pegangannya dari lengan mungil Manaka.

* * *

Hati ibu bertanya-tanya, rasanya tak wajar jika Tsumugu pulang seawal ini. Biasanya kalau sedang banyak waktu luang pasti anak tunggalnya itu mampir ke perpustakaan, atau menghabiskan waktu di tempat kakek untuk bantu-bantu membuat roti.

Ibu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Tsumugu. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, tampak Tsumugu sedang kelesotan sambil sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di sebelah ranjang. Ibu berinisiatif untuk masuk saja.

"Tsumugu... Untuk apa DVD-DVD ini? Kau sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi?"

"Emm, saat Manaka sendirian di rumah aku ingin dia menonton film inspiratif dan memainkan game-game ini..."

"Manaka?"

"Ya. Saat pulang sekolah pasti dia hanya sendirian di rumah. Jadi dengan ini dia tidak akan kesepian lagi." Tsumugu melakukan pekerjaannya lebih cepat.

"Oya, ibu jangan keseringan menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu. Apalagi sampai jauh-jauh datang ke kampusku, aku tidak suka ibu menyuruhnya begitu," sambung Tsumugu.

"Manaka...? Saat pulang sekolah dia tidak sendirian kok di rumah. Lagipula dia juga tidak akan sempat merasa kesepian karena banyak tugas sekolah yang dia kerjakan. Selain itu, ibu tidak menyuruhnya datang ke sana. Dia sendiri yang ingin melakukannya."

Mendadak aktifitas Tsumugu terhenti. "Manaka... tidak sendirian di rumah? Bagaimana bisa? Ibu dan ayah kan belum pulang kerja?"

#TINGTONG

"Ah, itu dia. Manaka sudah pulang dari belanja buku bersama teman barunya." Ibu beranjak keluar kamar Tsumugu dengan tergesa.

"Teman barunya?"

Tsumugu mengikuti langkah ibu. Namun kaki Tsumugu terhenti di anak tangga saat pintu depan telah ibu buka. Alis kiri Tsumugu mengkerut melihat Manaka dan seorang remaja lelaki berbincang dengan ceria.

"Hikari..."

"Yosh! Kiharanii-san. Apa kabar?"

Tsumugu tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar, kemudian berlalu.

* * *

Akhirnya Tsumugu berniat menampakkan 'taring'nya. Beberapa menit lalu dia menarik lengan Manaka dan Hikari bersamaan menuju ruang tamu. Sampai membuat heran kedua remaja SMP itu, sekaligus ibu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya ibu sambil meletakkan gelas minuman.

"Aku belum kenal dan tidak berminat untuk mengenalnya. Aku hanya sudah pernah bertemu dengannya 2 kali dan sudah tahu dia itu siapa. Hikari-chan, putra Sakishima." Tsumugu menatap mata Hikari dengan tajamnya.

"Tsumugu, jangan bersikap begitu. Baik-baik ya." Ibu pergi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'chan'? Mentang-mentang kau sudah mahasiswa bukan berarti bisa memanggilku semaumu." Hikari sukses dibikin panas oleh Tsumugu.

"Ano..." sahut Manaka.

"Dua bulan lagi anak SMP ujian kan? Manaka, lebih baik kau suruh anak ini pulang sekarang juga. Jangan buang-buang waktu, utamakan belajarmu." Tsumugu bangkit dari kursi lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Anak SMP katamu? Haha! Aku bukan anak-anak!" teriak Hikari.

Langkah Tsumugu terhenti, lalu dengan pelan menoleh ke belakang. "Sana... Pulang..." Wajah datarnya tampak menunjukkan aura seram.

"Ano... Hii-kun... situasinya sedang tidak mendukung untuk kita belajar, ku mohon pulang lah sekarang..." Manaka menunduk sayu, ketakutan.

"Manaka... Beruntung sekali orang ini mendapatkanmu sebagai adiknya, tapi kau yang kurang beruntung mendapatkan dia sebagai kakakmu. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, salin saja semua yang ada di buku catatanku. Dan lagi, kalau orang aneh ini macam-macam denganmu langsung kau bilang padaku, akan ku patahkan tulang-tulang yang nyangkut di badannya itu."

Hikari pergi. Tsumugu masih diam terpaku. Manaka pun hanya menunduk sayu.

* * *

Manaka telah selesai menyalin catatan yang dipinjamkan teman barunya. Buru-buru dia mengemasinya dalam tas lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Langkah kakinya tertuju ke kamar Tsumugu. Dia merasa tak enak hati jika terus membuat marah kakaknya itu.

#TOKTOK

"Tsumugu-san..." panggil Manaka. "Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu..."

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Manaka masih menunggunya beberapa saat dalam diam.

"Tsumugu-san, apa kamu di dalam? Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Hii-kun, ah maksudku Hikari, aku ingin tahu apa kesalahannya padamu sampai-sampai Tsumugu-san bersikap begitu. Kami... Hanya ingin belajar bersama. Sungguh, dia tak bermaksud jahat padamu, dan..."

"Ah... Tsumugu... –san?" Manaka menghela nafas panjang.

Tetap tak ada sahutan. Manaka memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamar. Mendengar langkah kaki Manaka yang mulai sayup membuat Tsumugu berjingkat turun dari ranjang. Ingin memanggil Manaka, tapi akhirnya dia urungkan. Matanya nanar memandang beberapa DVD di genggaman.

* * *

#TINGTONG

Beberapa kali bel pintu depan berbunyi tak juga ada yang membukakannya. Tsumugu yang sedari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas jadi jengkel seketika. Ibu dan ayah pergi ke pesta pernikahan anak tetangga sejak menjelang senja. Sedangkan Manaka...

"Apa sih yang dilakukan anak itu? Dia taruh mana telinganya?! Ah, siapa juga yang bertamu selarut ini juga?" Akhirnya Tsumugu yang turun kamar dengan terpaksa. Tak mungkin ibu atau ayah yang memencet bel sebegitu lamanya.

Kaki tsumugu menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa. Namun saat sampai di lantai seketika laju badannya terhenti. Dengan pelan dia menoleh ke kiri.

"Manaka..."

Tampak adiknya itu sedang tergeletak menyamping di sebelah sofa ruang keluarga. Tivi tak menyala, membuat Tsumugu panik dengan hebohnya.

Dia hampiri Manaka lalu mengguncang pelan badan lemasnya.

"Manaka... Manaka kau kenapa?"

Tak ada sahutan dan gerakan. Tsumugu makin panik, dia balikkan badan Manaka sampai telantang. Kemudian membuka resleting jaketnya, lalu memiringkan wajah meletakkan telinga tepat di dada Manaka.

"Tsu‒ mugu..."

#DEG

Tsumugu mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya. Dia mendongak pelan, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Chisaki..."

Yang disebut namanya pun hanya terpaku memandangi Tsumugu dan Manaka yang tampak seperti sedang beradegan di depan matanya.

"Chisaki, sejak kapan kau..."

"Ah, maaf maaf. Aku baru masuk kok, maaf sudah lancang. Ahaha, tadi itu ku pencet bel berulangkali tidak ada sahutan. Karena ada catatan penting yang harus ku berikan padamu, jadi aku berusaha masuk, ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Emm, anu..." Chisaki coba menjelaskan.

Tsumugu hanya bisa menatapnya sambil terus terdiam...

**Tu Bi Kontinyu**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hee? Sepagi ini, Tsumugu?"

Tsumugu tak menjawab pertanyaan ibu. Dia fokus menyimpulkan tali sepatu.

Entah kenapa kejadian malam itu membuat Tsumugu galau. Banyak hal tak jelas yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Sudah dua hari Chisaki tak menemuinya di kampus, begitupun Manaka, adiknya itu tak lagi menyapanya. Membuat Tsumugu jadi super heran pada mereka berdua.

"Apa... salahku?" gumamnya ragu.

* * *

Susana Minggu sepi kampus disertai hembusan angin dingin membuat Tsumugu menguap beberapa kali. Begadang semalam pun menyisakan kantuk untuknya di pagi ini. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk kelesotan di rerumputan taman sambil bersandar di bawah pohon cemara dekat tempat parkir khusus laki-laki.

"Manaka, pagi ini aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya..." untuk sejenak Tsumugu memejamkan mata.

Teringat kembali di benak Tsumugu, kemarin pagi Manaka menangis di pelukan ayahnya saat pamit berangkat keluar kota. Entah apa yang terjadi pada adik tirinya itu, yang jelas, bulir airmata dan sesenggukan Manaka saat itu sukses membuat pikiran Tsumugu makin kacau. Dia merasa bersalah, tapi juga tak paham di mana letak kesalahannya itu.

"Mungkinkah Manaka takut padaku karena aku terlalu keras dan kaku?"

"Yo, Tsumugu!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sayama? Kau datang sepagi ini juga?"

Seseorang yang menepuk pundak Tsumugu tadi langsung menggelar koran di sebelahnya.

"Sejak kemarin aku memang tidak pulang."

"Hee?!" Spontan Tsumugu menatap mata Sayama tajam.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya?" Malah Sayama yang terheran.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Tsumugu pelan.

"Ya."

"Ceritakan."

"Tidak. Ini bukan masalah besar."

"Sayama, kita sudah bersama sejak SMP. Meski tidak dekat tapi seingatku kau pernah bilang bahwa kita adalah sahabat?"

"Hah, ya ya. Aku cerita." Akhirnya Sayama mengalah juga.

"Hem, aku akan mendengar dan coba memberi saran."

"Kau tahu kan keluargaku adalah pemilik SayaMart? Jadi... Dengan senang hati aku turut membantu pekerjaan di sana. Ayah selalu keras kepala menguliahkanku, dan aku pun lebih keras kepala darinya untuk tidak kuliah karena ingin terus membantu di SayaMart saja. Yah, meski akhirnya aku mengalah dan masuk ke universitas ini bersamamu, tapi aku masih saja berpikir bahwa kemauan ayah itu tak adil, dan kemauankulah yang paling benar demi memajukan usahanya." Sayama menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi kini aku paham maksud tersembunyi ayah selama ini. Dia... Adalah seorang penjudi. Hutangnya bertebaran di pelosok kota. Dan SayaMart adalah jaminannya. Aku mengetahui itu kemarin sore, saat ada beberapa orang bermuka garang datang ke rumah. Aku menanyai ayah mengenai hal itu, dan ayah malah memukuliku, lalu berkata dengan sinisnya ‒**_Sekarang SayaMart bukan lagi milik kita. Jadi berhentilah membuang waktumu di sana. Fokus dengan kuliahmu, supaya setelah sarjana nanti kau benar-benar jadi anak yang berguna dengan memberi banyak uang untuk membayar setumpuk hutang kita_**‒" lanjut Sayama.

Tsumugu yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pun mulai ambil bicara, "Aku mengerti, kau hanya harus mulai bersikap lebih dewasa lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, mulai sekarang cobalah mengerti keadaan keluargamu, bukan terus mengeluh dan menganggap keputusan ayahmu adalah hal yang tidak adil bagimu."

"Gampang sekali kau berkata begitu? Jelas saja keterpurukan kami ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan ayahku yang teramat baka!"

"Sayama, kenapa kau tak mau mengerti kata-kataku?"

"Haha! Kaulah yang tidak mengerti aku!" Sayama berdiri cepat, lalu beranjak menjauhi Tsumugu. "Seseorang yang dicampakkan ayahnya sejak lama sepertimu tidak akan paham mengenai keadaan burukku! Jadi jangan belagu!"

"Kau bahkan masih lebih beruntung dariku, Sayama!" sahut Tsumugu.

"Kau punya ayah dan ibu kandung yang melengkapi keluarga. Dan semua kesulitan hidup masih bisa kalian selesaikan bersama. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar mengobrol bahkan bertengkar dengan ayah kandungku. Kau kurang bersyukur, dan tidak mau berusaha." Tsumugu menekan dadanya.

Langkah kaki Sayama terhenti. Matanya terbelalak dan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya tertunduk, lesu, malu.

"Ma‒ maafkan... aku... Maafkan aku!" Sayama berlari tanpa menoleh ke arah Tsumugu. Dia benar-benar merasa malu, sampai tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan teman baiknya itu.

"Emm, maafkan aku juga, Sayama..." gumam Tsumugu sambil menatap kosong ke halaman sebuah buku.

* * *

Menjelang siang, jam kuliah selesai. Namun Tsumugu masih tak beranjak dari kursi yang memanas karena didudukinya sejak pagi. Tangannya begitu cepat bergerak memencet tombol-tombol PSP. Gadis-gadis yang bermaksud mengajaknya ngobrol pun jadi heran sendiri. Baru kali ini mereka melihat sang keceh Kihara itu main game sefokus ini.

"Nee... Kihara-kun... Maukah kamu..."

Setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir manis para gadis tak satupun yang ditimpali. Membuat gadis-gadis itu bosan dan lebih memilih untuk segera beranjak pergi.

"Hah..." Tsumugu menghela nafas. Dia lempar PSP-nya ke meja, lalu menyandarkan tengkuk di sandaran kursi.

Tsumugu tak pernah suka dikelilingi para 'Hawa' yang begitu ambisius ingin bisa ngobrol bahkan jalan dengannya. Membuatnya risih, terkadang sampai membuatnya emosi akibat ulah ganjen mereka.

"Chisaki..." Mendadak Tsumugu teringat pada sahabat cantiknya itu.

Sama seperti Sayama, sejak SMP Chisaki selalu bersamanya. Meski gadis itu sangat cerewet menyuruhnya ini itu, melarangnya begini begitu, tapi dia teramat baik, dan juga cantik. Bersama Chisaki membuatnya tenang dan santai. Tsumugu pun sadar bahwa semua tugas, perintah, dan larangan Chisaki untuknya selalu dia patuhi. Curhatan, emosi, tangisan, dan omelan Chisaki pun selalu dia terima dengan sabar hati.

Ah, tak ayal rasa rindu mulai menyergap batin Tsumugu setelah dua hari tak bertemu dengannya sampai detik ini.

"Tsumugu..."

"Chisaki?" jelas Tsumugu kenal betul pemilik suara ini. Dia segera menoleh mencari-cari.

Tampak Chisaki berdiri agak jauh di depan sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan mata datar. Membuat Tsumugu senang sekaligus heran. Tak biasanya Chisaki bersikap demikian.

"Chisaki, kenapa selama dua hari kemarin tidak menghubungiku? Beberapa kali aku menghubungimu pun tak kau hiraukan. Chisaki, maafkan jika aku salah. Tapi... aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa salahku padamu sampai‒"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Chisaki memotong kalimat berondongan Tsumugu.

Belum sempat Tsumugu menyahutnya muncul seorang remaja lelaki ke hadapan mereka dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kihara-san? Perkenalkan, aku Isaki Kaname. Aku teman Manaka, adikmu. Dan juga teman Hikari, Kihara-san mengenalnya bukan?" Kaname duduk di kursi depan Tsumugu.

"Oh, anak jabrik itu."

"Ahaha, aku mengerti hubungan kalian berdua tidak terlalu baik. Tapi... Di sini aku tidak bermaksud membahas itu. Begini Kihara-san..."

"Panggil saja Tsumugu."

"Ah, baiklah, Tsumugu... Aku selaku ketua OSIS sekaligus teman dekat Manaka ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentangnya. Meski seharusnya aku menyampaikan ini pada orangtua Manaka tapi aku tidak menjumpai mereka saat datang ke rumah kalian tadi. Chisaki bilang tidak apa jika aku menyampaikan pada kakaknya yaitu kamu... Berkenankah Tsumugu mendengarnya?"

"Tentu. Apapun yang dilakukan Manaka adalah tanggung jawabku juga."

Kaname menyimpul senyum. Chisaki menunduk sayu.

"Apakah Manaka berbuat kesalahan?"

"Tidak. Dia sama sekali bukan anak nakal. Hanya saja, nilai-nilainya bisa dikata sangat 'kurang' apalagi senin depan kami sudah harus melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Memang bisa dimaklumi karena dia adalah murid pindahan, tapi tetap saja hal ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan." Kaname menjelaskan dengan sopan.

"Hemm, aku mengerti. Serahkan saja padaku," ujar Tsumugu.

Tsumugu bangkit dari kursi sambil mengemasi buku-buku. Kaname juga berdiri hendak berpamitan pergi.

"Ano, Tsumugu... Baik-baiklah dengan sepupuku."

"Se‒" Tsumugu mengurungkan tanya saat dia lihat Kaname tersenyum lembut namun lebih tampak aneh di matanya.

Kaname melirik Chisaki. Membuat Tsumugu langsung mengerti.

* * *

Derap kaki Tsumugu yang penuh emosi itu sampai terdengar garang menghentak lantai. Setelah tadi mendapat penjelasan tentang Manaka yang bernilai sangat kurang dalam pelajaran sudah pasti membuatnya geram.

Tsumugu selalu berharap adik tirinya itu bisa membuat dia bangga, tapi hingga kini hanya emosilah yang ditimbulkannya.

Tsumugu menuju dapur. Membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sebotol air putih lalu menutup pintunya dengan tekanan keras.

"Manaka... Manaka... Manaka... Manaka! Kali ini aku harus benar-benar mengurusnya..."

#PIPPIP #PIPPIP

Emosi Tsumugu mendadak buyar ketika ponselnya berdering. Setelah melihat sekilas nama penelepon di layar ponsel, dia merijeknya segera.

"Hah, ibu mengganggu saja!" desisnya.

#PIPPIP #PIPPIP

Lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering. Tampaknya ibu ingin menyampaikan hal penting. Apa boleh buat, meski malas tapi Tsumugu terima juga.

"Ada apa ibu?"

"Ibu sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota, ke tempat dinas ayahmu. Beberapa menit yang lalu ibu mendapat kabar bahwa ayahmu kecelakaan kereta‒"

"Ayah? Kecelakaan kereta?! Ayah siapa? Ayahku atau ayah Manaka?"

"Ayah yang sekarang Tsumugu, ayah Manaka. Bukankah dia ayahmu juga?!" teriak ibu dengan emosinya.

"Oh, ayah Manaka kan‒"

"Ayah...?"

#DEG

Tsumugu mendengar suara Manaka. Dia menoleh ke belakang segera.

"Manaka..." Mata Tsumugu terbelalak melihat Manaka yang berdiri terpaku di belakangnya.

"Tsumugu... Itu Manaka? Biar ibu bicara padanya..." sahut ibu di seberang telepon.

"Tidak..." Tsumugu turut terpaku saat airmata Manaka mulai turun.

"Tsumugu! Ibu mohon sebentar saja!"

"Tidak bu... Mulai dari sini aku yang akan mengurus Manaka." Tsumugu langsung mematikan telepon saat dilihatnya Manaka berlari keluar rumah sambil terisak.

"Manaka tunggu!" teriak Tsumugu.

Manaka lari menuju gerbang halaman belakang. Badannya yang mungil dan ringan membuat laju larinya cepat. Tapi kaki Tsumugu yang panjang pun membuat jangkauan langkah kakinya panjang juga dan... dapat!

Tsumugu meraih lengan kiri Manaka, lalu menariknya. Karena sama-sama dalam posisi berlari, keduanya limbung. Dengan reflek Tsumugu mendekap badan mungil Manaka lalu jatuh bersama.

Untung saja Tsumugu sempat memutar posisi badan mereka saat akan jatuh, jadi Tsumugu lah yang berada di bawah Manaka.

Mereka jatuh di rerumputan bawah pohon yang sedikit basah oleh bekas siraman air cucian ibu beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Meski lahannya tak terlalu keras tapi sisi belakang sekujur badan Tsumugu tetap saja terasa ngilu.

"M‒ Manaka..."

Manaka tak menjawab. Dia terus terisak dalam dekap.

"Manaka, dengar dulu penjelasanku..." ujar Tsumugu.

"Tsumugu...‒san... Lepaskan aku... Aku harus ke sana... ke tempat ayah. Ayah butuh aku... Aku janji... tidak akan merepotkanmu..." Manaka meracau.

"Manaka... Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku harus ke sana! Tolong! Lepaskan aku, Tsumugu-san! Lepaskan aku!" Kali ini Manaka mulai histeris, berteriak, dan coba memberontak.

Namun tenaga Tsumugu jelas lebih besar dari Manaka. Sepasang lengan Tsumugu masih erat mendekap badannya. Tsumugu mulai sadar, betapa rapuhnya gadis manis itu.

"Manaka... Ku mohon tenanglah dulu..."

"Aku lah yang memohon, Tsumugu-san! Lepaskan aku! Ayahku‒"

"MANAKA!" bentak Tsumugu sambil memelototkan mata. Membuat tangis dan getaran badan Manaka terhenti seketika.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak akan merepotkanku kan? Tapi kalau kau histeris begini apa namanya kalau bukan merepotkan, ha?!"

Manaka terbelalak menatap sorot tajam mata Tsumugu. Air matanya luluh di leher lelaki tampan itu. Tsumugu bangkit mendudukkan Manaka di antara kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Maaf... Tsumugu-san..." Manaka menunduk sayu.

"Manaka... Maaf... Selama ini aku tidak menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Aku terlalu gengsi dan kaku dalam menyikapi semua kepolosanmu. Aku... sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti persaanmu... dan ayahmu... Jujur saja, aku sudah bisa menerima keberadaanmu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Hanya... maaf kalau aku belum bisa menerima ayahmu untuk menjadi ayahku. Aku pasti bisa menerimanya seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku ingin sekali bisa berbagi cerita dan perdebatan dengan seorang ayah sebagai sesama lelaki dewasa, menonton bola bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal lain bersamanya." Tsumugu merasakan ngilu dalam dada.

"Jadi, Manaka... Tolong percaya padaku, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menemani dan menjagamu di sini, dan saat ibu menyuruh kita ke sana aku akan menyertaimu juga. Manaka... Tolong jangan menangis lagi. Hatiku perih melihatmu pilu begini. Kita harus sama-sama berdoa. Percaya padaku ya...?"

"Tsumugu-san..." Manaka mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"K‒ kenapa...?"

"Panggil aku Onii-tan..."

"Tapi kan dulu katanya tidak‒"

"Panggil aku Onii-tan!" mendadak Tsumugu mencengkeram pundak Manaka dan menekannya ke pohon kemudian.

"O‒ Onii‒ tan..." mata Manaka terbelalak lebar. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Tapi Tsumugu memasang ekspresi seram. Membuat Manaka berdebar-debar sekaligus sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku tidak suka kau berlari meninggalkanku sesukamu. Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku 'Tsumugu-san' padahal si anak jabrik 'Hii-kun' yang menjengkelkan itu kau panggil dengan sebutan akrab begitu. Aku tidak peduli siapa saja teman barumu, hanya aku tidak suka kau berteman dengan anak laki-laki tanpa sepengetahuanku... Kalau aku mengajakmu pergi kau harus tetap di dekatku, jangan berbuat semaumu. Tetaplah memanggilku 'Onii-tan' dan tetaplah membawakan roti selai kacang untukku. Selain itu, aku lah yang akan membantumu belajar untuk ujian, hanya aku..." secara spontan Tsumugu mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang selama ini membuatnya galau.

Wajah Manaka menghangat. Sudah pasti pipinya memerah malu akibat semua perkataan Tsumugu. Bahkan sekarang laki-laki itu makin sengaja mendekatkan wajah sampai tak ada jaraknya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Manaka bahkan bisa merasakan desahan nafas Tsumugu hangat menyentuh area hidung dan bibir tipisnya. Membuat Manaka memekik seketika.

"A‒ ano..." ucap Manaka terbata.

"Hm, apa?"

Manaka mulai gugup, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Onii-tan... Ku kira selama ini tidak menyukaiku..."

"Jelaslah aku menyukaimu. Kau adikku, Manaka. Seberapa menyebalkannya sikap polosmu... aku selalu rindu! Tetaplah menjadi gadis manis penyemangatku!" jawab Tsumugu tanpa ragu.

_**Keluarkan semuanya... Buat aku mengeluarkan semua yang ku rasa. Emosi, rindu, bimbang, kasih, air mata, duka, bahagia, kebodohan, keyakinan, semua ego, semua. Buat semua meluap apa adanya. Sertai aku selalu. Lengkapi aku untuk menjadi laki-laki dewasa pelindung dan pembimbingmu. Mukaido Manaka, adik manisku...**_

**‒END‒**


End file.
